


Evil Eye

by DaisyChainz



Series: Crackfics [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, FN didn't defect with Poe, Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Ren and Hux escape the Order after the destruction of Starkiller. Hux is injured and Ren is certain he can heal him with dark-side energy. Ren is mostly wrong.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Crackfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393291
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	Evil Eye

Hux regreted his decisions every single day. Every single day on their cursed ship, as they flew from one end of the galaxy to another trying to avoid both the Resistance and the First Order. 

He looked in the 'fresher mirror. One sea-grey eye stared back at him. And one . . . To say black eye certainly would be incorrect. It made it sound like someone had punched him, or that he had been given a replacement that didn't match his original iris coloring. Or that his eye was just a color. Black. 

And not a sucking pit that made him nauseous and dizzy and forced images and thoughts and feelings into his head all the time. 

"You can learn to control it." Ren had told him after he had destroyed his life in every way possible. "You need a teacher."

As if Hux would trust Ren to teach him anything. This was all Ren's fucking fault. 

Hux looked up in the mirror to see the reflection of FN2187, looking at him from the door. FN immediately looked away.

"Sorry sir. You wanted to know before we dropped out of hyperspace."

"Yes." Hux replied. He stared until FN excused himself and fled back into the hallway. 

Usually Hux wore an eye patch. He could sense, thanks to Ren, just how much seeing his eye disturbed the troopers and anyone else that happened to see it. It made him conspicuous, which was certainly undesirable. 

But FN was different. Hux could feel that FN was particularly disturbed by his eye, and that covering it did nothing to lessen his awareness of it. 

He covered it now, and walked out of his quarters and to the cockpit on the other side of the ship. The black sweater made his neck itch. He pulled at it, trying not to fidget in front of the troopers. 

"Dropping out of hyperspace now." KT said as she eased the controls and the stars returned to their normal pinpoint proportions. 

They all admired the Rings of Kafrene as they grew closer and KT was hailed for her flight plan. 

Hux left her to her work. The overwhelming feeling of being surrounded by others was starting to close in on him as they approached the highly populated area. He sat in the lounge, in the semi-darkness and closed his eyes, breathing and trying to cut himself off from the bombardment. He sighed as he could still hear KT's friendly banter with ground control.

Ren might have been correct, but really, there was only one strategy that had worked so far; temporary though it might be. And messy, in more ways than one. Ren fucking him always settled him. Afterwards was the only time Ren was truly calm and centered, which seemed to allow Hux to find his own center. 

Sometimes he wondered if this wasn't just some grand plan of Ren's to get Hux into his bed. It would be just like him to act out some elaborate farce, rather than just propositioning him like a normal person. 

With a long sigh Hux gave up. There were just too many people, too many minds. As he rose and headed back towards the quarters he could feel Ren's smug satisfaction that Hux had given up trying on his own and turned to him instead. Ren's growing arousal caused his own pants to feel tight, regardless of his desire to be fucked by nearly anyone besides his infuriating ex co-commander.

As Ren gripped his hips with those ridiculously large hands and pounded against his prostate (he did have a talent for hitting that correctly at least), Hux's awareness narrowed. The only thing he could currently feel was Ren's impending orgasm alongside his own and the discomfort of the troopers that could hear their activities. Hux gripped the sheets and tried to lower his voice, but the dual stimulation up his ass and Ren's own pleasure made it too difficult. 

Ren reached around for his cock but Hux slapped him away, as always. He gripped it himself and after only a few frantic pulls he was burying his face in the sheets and almost sobbing with pleasure. 

As soon as he was done he was hit again by Ren's orgasm, his own cock dribbling with smaller, sympathetic spasms to match the ones Ren's hips were jerking to. Ren slumped over his back as they both tried to catch their breath, Hux only giving him a moment of recovery before tipping Ren off onto the bed. His still-hard cock pulled out at an angle as he went, pulling a long, inhaled groan from Hux as it dragged him. The process had been successful but, unfortunately, there was no escaping Ren's self-satisfied vibes. 

Just a few minutes later Hux was back up front, readying himself for docking and the onslaught of so many minds that could only be held so much at bay. His stinging ass and his loose, relaxed muscles helped him feel fuzzy enough to ignore the entire populace that his eye was allowing into his head. 

It was Ren's fault. It was All Ren's fault. But Hux had agreed to everything that had led him here. 

After Starkiller, Ren had come to him. He had been oddly frantic in a way that had caught Hux's attention. Ren was often histrionic, but he had been in a near panic. 

He had gone on about having had visions. About the Order being decimated. About worse Masters than Snoke. About Kylo Ren dying, Ben Solo dying, to serve the Scavenger Girl of all people. About Hux dying. They needed to escape before any of these things came to pass. 

Talk of his own death had never bothered Hux. People were always thinking Hux was going to die, and he certainly wasn't going to put any confidence in a ridiculous Force Vision, of all things. 

But then Ren had said, "I tried to subvert it. I sent him to Starkiller so he wouldn't meet Poe Dameron, wouldn't meet the Scavenger Girl. Couldn't give up the plans. But it didn't work."

"Sent who to Starkiller?" Hux had questioned, suddenly wary. Those were all the things LK4752 had done. All the things that had led to the loss of Starkiller. 

"FN2187." Ren had gasped, face pale and his new scar livid. 

So Hux had agreed to go. He gave up everything. His whole life was being General Armitage Hux and he walked away. He had already lost Starkiller. And there was some truth to his possible death, not the way Ren had described it, how ridiculous. But there was always the possibility Snoke would find him a failure, no longer useful and execute him. Or, worse yet, demote him. Yet none of those were the real reason. 

Hux always had a back-up plan. His back-up plans had back-up plans. If he ever had to defect he knew he would need help. Protection. Expendables. 

So he had a list. 

Hux was in charge of the stormtrooper program. He monitored their progress and their psychological states very closely. He knew exactly who might be in a position to cause problems, shake things up, perhaps cause unrest in the ranks. 

Or run with him if he ever needed to. 

LK4752 had been on that list. He never would have let them get within 12 levels of Dameron's interrogation room. They had done that all in their own. 

FN2187 had been on the list also. 

The plan had been to simply walk to the hanger and fly away. They were commanders of the damn ship, who was going to question them?

Perhaps it had been Snoke, or one of the troopers had let it slip to someone who had reported them further up the chain. Regardless, there was a shoot-out and Hux caught a ricocheted blaster bolt to the eye. 

He wasn't vain, and he could use either hand and either eye to shoot with. But there was internal hemorrhaging and while he was unconscious, slipping towards death Ren had taken matters into his own hands. He had explained what he had done afterwards, although Hux had been too angry to understand right away. 

Ren knew that light-side energy had the capacity to heal. He was convinced that he could heal Hux in the same way, but by tapping into his own well of darkness. 

He had been incorrect. 

The bleeding had stopped, but when the eye had been healed it had been converted into . . . Hux wasn't quite certain into what exactly. A portal, a conduit of the force? Hux had no control over it. Couldn't use it to break things or choke Ren lifeless, though he had tried hard enough. Instead it simply seemed to channel life through his eye and directly into his brain. He was aware of everything and everyone around him, their presence, what they were feeling, how creepy they thought his eye was. It was annoying and useless beyond allowing him a Ren-induced headache without the dubious benefits of his actual presence. 

Their business at the Rings was some mined substance Ren needs for his on-going project of a lightsaber. He kept it, for emergencies only as it would be a dead giveaway of their presence and location. But he had to keep it maintained so it didn't blow them all back to the force, and back. 

Hux didn't leave the ship. Kylo took the troopers for show as he has to be intimidating in other ways these days. No temper tantrums and throwing people around with the force. Hux smiled as he followed Ren's progress through the living areas and through his attempts to get what he needed. It was a little long for Hux's nerves, the centering starting to wear off, but overall satisfying with how frustrated Ren got with his mission. 

Hux didn't much care what the troopers did after they escaped. They were useful but not really necessary. He drilled into them that if they ever let anything on about Hux's location he would set Kylo Ren on them. That appeared to frighten them into silence. A few had left, but the rest stayed. They didn't really seem to know what to do with themselves, now that they had their desired freedom. So they stayed and continued serving their General, if not the Order. 

So when Ren returned minus FN, Hux was not surprised. He noted KT's hesitancy when it came time to return to space; her natural enthusiasm muted by her reluctance to leave someone behind. Hux stood quietly for a moment. He knew that at some point FN would meet the Scavenger Girl, would join the Resistance, would be a thorn in the side of the First Order. Knew it was no longer his problem. 

In the same way that FN knew Hux's awful eye was there, under the patch, Hux knew FN would not return to the ship. He nodded to KT. "Take us out."

*** **


End file.
